The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and application control program both of which are suitable for data backup process and the like
For example, some image forming devices, each of which is in the form of an MFP, as a multifunction printer or the like, are equipped with printing function, copy function, fax function, data transmission/reception function via network, and other function. These functions are executed based on dedicated software, respectively, but it is anticipated that new functions will increase more and more in the years ahead. Firmware for operating hardware depending on each of the functions is updated, for the operation guarantee, to the latest version by a downloading thereof.
Incidentally, the image forming devices stores therein various information such as in-system setting information and document information, which requests to perform data backup on the assumption of a possible system error occurrence. However, the amount of data in the backup process is enormous, which results in that mounting a large-capacity storage device is necessary.
In such a case, if a typical example of the image forming device employs the status information transmission method, it is possible to understand that the image forming device is free from to mount a large-capacity storage device. More specifically, typical example of the image forming device includes an agent section that is configured to transmit status information to a remote maintenance server on the side of a maintenance service provider. The agent section acquires transmission schedule information of the status information from the remote maintenance server and operation schedule information of the image forming apparatus side, and determines a transmission timing of the status information based on both the transmission schedule information and the operation schedule information. Thereafter, when the transmission timing arrives, the agent section transmits the status information to the remote maintenance server.